


Effie and Hailey

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch has to go to the Capitol for a few days so Effie is playing single Mom.  It's harder than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effie and Hailey

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie and Hailey walked Haymitch to the train station.

“Daddy, I want to go to the Capitol with you."

“Honey, I’m only going for five days. You’d miss your friend Daisy’s birthday party."

“Can’t the Capitol wait until after Daisy’s birthday?" Hailey asked.

He laughed. “No Sweetie. Daisy is having her party on Sunday and this year that’s Arena Day."

“The day Aunt Katniss blew up the last Arena?"

“Yes. President Paylor has asked me to come dedicate the new Memorial. I don’t have a choice." Haymitch said.

Hailey frowned. “It’s not fair."

Haymitch scooped her up for a hug. “I know but you be a good girl for Mommy.”

“She’s always a good girl." Effie said.

Haymitch smiled. “Your daughter is always a good girl. My daughter sometimes gets into mischief.”

Hailey turned around. ‘I’m the only Trinket Abernathy and I belong to both of you.”

He kissed her goodbye and Effie said.“We’ll be fine while Daddy is away. . We’ll do girl stuff."

Haymitch mumbled. “Like you don’t do that all the time."

They watched him get on the train and waved until they couldn’t see him anymore. They walked back to the Victor’s Village and Hailey said.

“Mommy, we need to get the geese eggs.”

Effie frowned. She couldn’t stand the geese but Haymitch wouldn’t give them up. “Sweetie, let’s buy eggs in the store."

Hailey shook her head. No Mommy. Daddy said to be good. He won’t give me allowance if I don’t help get the eggs."

Effie sighed. She had told Haymitch he needed to give Hailey an allowance he refused to do it without chores.

“Effie, I buy her candy, cookies, toys, but I reserve the right to say no when I’m paying for it. If you give her money she gets to choose. If she’s old enough to make choices, she’s old enough to earn it."

Effie argued that there really wasn’t anything a five year old could do to “earn” money. He took Hailey out for a walk and the next thing she knew he was making a list of all the “Big Girl” things she knew how to do. Put her plate in the sink, pick up her toys and help Daddy collect the eggs. 

“We can just skip the eggs until Daddy gets back.”

Hailey frowned. “But Daddy said he’ll be back in five days. I’ll be missing five checks on the list. I’m only allowed to miss two a week and get allowance. If I miss three I only get half allowance and I’ve…I’ve never missed more than three. I might owe Daddy money if I missed five."

Effie was about to laugh but her daughter was so serious. She took her work very seriously as seriously as an Escort delivering tributes. 

“All right. Let’s go collect eggs."

They went into the backyard and Effie was getting pecked every time she tried to reach for an egg. She broke four of them and got two in the basket. Hailey shook her head. “Mommy, I’m not sure you’re doing it right."

“I’m sure I’m not, but you did your job so let’s make a check on the list."

Effie made breakfast and then she and Hailey sat down and drew pictures and watched Panem Street. They played tea party and then Effie made lunch. After Hailey ate she said.

“It’s time to go to the Hob."

“We don’t need anything from the Hob and it’s such a long walk. Why don’t you get your coloring book? I usually read after lunch."

Within an hour Hailey abandoned crayons, dolls, TV, the flute and was jumping on the couch. Effie couldn’t stand it and realized Haymitch’s daughter had emerged. 

“Hailey, would you like to go to the Hob?"

Hailey leaped off the couch, went to the kitchen put yesterday’s eggs in the basket, grabbed her purse and was patiently waiting for Mommy at the door.

Effie never went to the Hob, the walk was too far in her heels and she could get everything she needed in town. She was exhausted by the time they got there but Hailey was flitting from stall to stall checking out fruit, ribbons. She traded two large eggs for a small spool of pink ribbon. Then she traded two smaller eggs for four apples and a small bunch of grapes. Effie thought they were taking advantage of her little girl but she really didn’t understand the barter system.

When they were walking home Effie asked. 

“Hailey, does Daddy usually help you make trades?"

“He used to…now I do it by myself."

“Why two eggs for a hair ribbon?"

“Oh…it’s the end of the month. New fabric doesn’t come in until next week. Daddy says we should be generous at the end of the month because we have and other people don’t. Its summer so there’s lots of fruit so you don’t have to trade as much for it."

Effie realized more was going on than picking up Daddy’s liquor in these walks. She was learning to deal with people and be kind. She was also pleased to see Hailey’s whirlwind of energy was spent and she was calmly playing with her dolls until dinner.

After they ate Effie read her a story and went to tuck her in. Hailey climbed in the bed and said.

“Now for my story."

“I read you a story."

“Yes but that’s my Mommy story. Daddy tells me another story when he tucks me in."

Effie picked up a book and said. “What story do you want? Cinderella? Rapunzel? Beauty and the Beast?"

“No, it’s not a book story. He makes it up."

Effie was curious. “Well Daddy hasn’t told me the story. What’s it about?"

Hailey yawned. “A Victor’s Princess. The Victor has to protect her from Golden man eating squirrels, candy colored birds and reaping bowls."

Effie blinked in surprise. Those were some of his greatest fears and he was making them into a bedtime story for a five year old. “I don’t know that story, we should leave it for Daddy. I’ll read you another one from the book."

Hailey snuggled down to sleep and Effie went downstairs and collapsed on the couch. If you had asked her yesterday what Haymitch did with their daughter she would have said played with her a few minutes and tuck her in at night. She didn’t realize that he managed the rambunctious Abernathy so she could have a sweet, calm Trinket.


End file.
